


you make a girl go (ooh oh ooh)

by pirateygoodness



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly doesn’t want to be crude, or rush things but god<em>damn</em> she wouldn’t mind if this stupid town and her stupid family could stop having demon emergencies long enough for her to have sex at least once. </p><p>(First time fic, spoilers through to the end of ep 1.12.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make a girl go (ooh oh ooh)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Bright" by Echosmith

When Nicole finally takes Waverly on their first date, it’s been a full month since they first kissed. It almost doesn’t feel like a first date, after everything they’ve been through together. 

By now it feels like they’ve kissed a hundred times - maybe a thousand. Sometimes slow and gentle, sometimes quick and rushed. Always secret, always in stolen moments. No staying over at Waverly’s, because she’s lived there long enough to know that sound _carries_ (plus: the whole thing with her dead sister being not-dead and secretly evil). No time to even visit Nicole’s. 

It’s always just been kissing, too. Tentative & stolen at first, then more confident, more comfortable, with more than a little meaning behind each one. Sometimes there’s more (the high school part of Waverly’s brain wants to call it _second base_ , but Nicole is worth so much more than baseball), but usually just kissing. 

Kissing Nicole makes her feel safe and cared for, and that’s not nothing. Especially lately. Sometimes Waverly thinks about the times when Nicole calls her _baby_ and it’s like all of Waverly’s emotions just curl right up into her heart, so that she feels like she might burst from it. 

That said: Waverly is also a red-blooded adult with _needs_ , and it’s been a month of kissing Nicole and nothing more and it’s an _issue_. Her right hand hasn’t seen this much action in _forever_ , and she doesn’t want to be crude or rush things but god _damn_ she wouldn’t mind if this stupid town and her stupid family could stop having demon emergencies long enough for her to have sex at least once. 

 

So Nicole takes her on their first date, and on some level, it’s about having dinner. 

But it’s also about Nicole wearing this _gorgeous_ black dress that hugs right along her curves and shows off her legs just right. Not to mention the fact that Nicole’s wearing heels, just high enough to highlight the shape of her calves and remind Waverly of how strong she is. Her hair’s down, hanging against her shoulders and drawing Waverly’s eye to that dress, which, _Jesus_ , Waverly can’t stop thinking about getting Nicole out of it. 

She doesn’t think it’s just her thinking along those lines. Waverly dressed up, too - her silver skirt, and a cropped sweater that ends just above the waistband, tight enough that it frames the lines of her breasts in a way that always makes her feel really pretty. Nicole’s line of sight keeps drifting down toward her chest, and by the end of the night, she’s looking at Waverly the way she looked at her dinner: no pretense, just hunger and interest and _focus_ , all on her. 

When dinner’s finished - Waverly’s offered to help Nicole do the dishes and Nicole’s gallantly refused to let her for the third time - that feeling that _something’s about to happen_ gets even stronger. 

They’re standing in Nicole’s kitchen, next to the sink. Waverly’s making a face and reaching for the kitchen towel (because Nicole _cooked for her_ , the least she can do is help clean) when Nicole reaches out and takes her by the wrist. It’s not rough - she’d never be rough like that, Waverly trusts her - but it does make Waverly look up, and when she does, her mouth goes dry. Nicole’s watching her with that look in her eyes, the one she usually has before they fall together in Nedley’s office, or the barn, or Waverly’s room.

Waverly’s stomach suddenly feels fluttery, full of butterflies. It’s exactly the same as every other time, except that it’s _not_ , and she’s pretty sure they both know it. She definitely knows it. This is them, alone together, with nobody around to interrupt what Waverly wants - so badly - to happen. 

“Hey,” Nicole says, voice soft. She smiles at Waverly, the one she has that lights up her whole face, that makes Waverly’s insides turn to jelly. “Forget about the dishes. You can do them in the morning, if it’s that important to you.”

Waverly processes the words with a thrill of excitement in her chest, and an answering thrill from between her legs. Because _in the morning_ means there’ll be a _tonight_ , and Waverly still isn’t totally sure what that looks like with another girl but god does she ever want to find out. She feels a little breathless, but the idea of all of that makes her confident enough to joke, “In the morning, huh?”

Nicole blushes bright pink, and _gosh_ Waverly doesn’t think she’s ever getting over how easy it is to make her do that. “I mean - I guess I assumed, but oh, god, it’s totally cool if you don’t want to stay over. Or anything else, I don’t want you to feel like there’s any pressure, just because we’re -“ 

Waverly interrupts, because Nicole looks like she’s about four more sentences away from getting her car keys and offering to drive Waverly home. “I was teasing,” she says. 

Nicole’s chin drops down to her chest, and she takes a minute to smile at her shoes. “Right,” she says, sounding a bit sheepish.

Waverly still doesn’t know how this works with girls - not the sex, she’s pretty sure she understands _that_ , but all the parts that come before. The only real frame of reference she has used to ask her if she was ready to _ride the express train to bonertown_ , which was kind of gross even when she was interested in riding that particular train. She’s pretty sure Nicole’s classier than that. 

But even if Waverly's not sure how to say it, she does know that she wants this. 

She wants this enough that she feels brave - in a nervous way, but at least brave enough to lace her fingers through Nicole’s and say, “So we’re in agreement, then. I’ll do the dishes in the morning.”

“I’d like that,” Nicole says. She leans in to wrap herself around Waverly and her face breaks into another smile. Waverly can’t stop thinking about how good it feels to make Nicole look so happy. “I’d really like that,” Nicole adds. This time, her voice is a bit lower, her breath tickling in Waverly’s ear and she feels it like electricity all down her spine. 

“Good,” Waverly sighs. 

Nicole leans forward, and without realizing quite how, Waverly ends up with her back up against the kitchen counter, Nicole pressed against her. One of Nicole’s arms is around Waverly’s waist and the other is at her jaw, tilting her head up with fingers so gentle that it’s barely a suggestion. Waverly gets it, though. How could she not, when they just seem to fit together so _well_ and she can feel Nicole’s breasts whisper-soft against her chest and Nicole’s mouth is hovering just over Waverly’s, inviting her into a kiss. 

The moment hangs there, the two of them waiting and not-quite-kissing. There’s so much potential in this moment that Waverly almost wants it to last forever. 

Waverly is the one to close the gap between them, and when she does, Nicole hums appreciation against her mouth. It feels so _good_ , the familiarity of Nicole’s mouth and the sense of unknown, all of the hopes Waverly has for what might happen tonight. 

They kiss for a long time, until Waverly’s back starts to hurt from being pressed against the counter and Nicole’s breathing is ragged and quick against her mouth. Waverly feels _so good_ already, throbbing between her legs and when she presses them together to fight that ache she feels things move like she’s already slick down there, which - yeah, that’s about right.

Nicole’s wearing that dress, and for the first time tonight Waverly realizes that means she’s wearing a _dress_ instead of a top, and it’s fitted enough that she can't just pull it up and Waverly didn’t think to look at where the zipper was before they started kissing. She ends up sort of pawing at Nicole’s waist, hands running up her sides and she’s never hated an article of clothing before, but she suddenly hates that stupid dress. Nicole wriggles against her and sighs, like maybe just touching is okay. Then she pulls Waverly’s sweater up and off of her and oh, that works, too. 

Nicole leans forward, kisses down Waverly’s throat and presses her face against the tops of Waverly’s breasts, kissing there, too. They’ve sort of gone here before but it’s also sort of new, the way Nicole leaves these delicate little kisses along the cups of her bra, feather-light and gentle. Waverly’s probably supposed to just be appreciating that on its own, but her mind keeps thinking about how good Nicole is with her mouth in general, and that’s just getting her even more worked up. 

Nicole slides a hand around her back and at least Waverly’s not the only one to get stumped by clothes - she’s wearing a lace bra, one of the ones that pulls over her head with no clasp. It’s an effort to wriggle away from Nicole’s touch and say, “Wait, let me -“

Nicole gives her space, and Waverly pulls her bra off. It’s cold in the kitchen, but with everything she and Nicole are doing she still feels overheated. Waverly’s naked from the waist up and for a moment, Nicole doesn’t do anything, she just _looks_. Her eyes roam from Waverly’s shoulders to the top of her skirt, and her expression lights up. When she says, “You’re so pretty,” there’s a note in her voice that’s almost awed. 

Waverly hardly knows what to say. People have told her that before, of course they have, but nobody’s ever said it the way Nicole does. “Thank you."

Nicole smiles again, and pulls her close. Her hand ends up sandwiched between Waverly’s breast and her body, and she runs her thumb across Waverly’s nipple. It sends a wave of sensation through her, strong and _so good_. Her back arches, which really means that she ends up pressing herself closer against Nicole, and when Waverly’s hips make contact with Nicole’s leg it feels so nice that she actually _moans._

“We could, um.” Nicole starts. Her eyes are hooded, pupils wide and she looks like she needs this almost as badly as Waverly does. “We could go to the bedroom. If you wanted.”

Waverly’s _yes_ comes out before Nicole can finish. She absolutely wants them to be in a bedroom and she wants them both to be naked _immediately,_ if not sooner. 

 

Nicole’s place is even smaller than the homestead, so it’s not like it’s a long journey to the bedroom, but it feels like forever. She walks with Nicole’s hand wrapped around hers, and her heart is thudding with eagerness and nervousness all at once. It feels like a big deal. Maybe it is kind of a big deal. 

Nicole’s bedroom feels like _hers_ , in a way Waverly can’t quite explain. The decoration just fits, the furniture fits, and everything looks cozy and soft and safe, the way a bedroom should be. There’s a bed, with lots of blankets, and a chair nearby with outfits piled on top of it, like maybe Nicole tried on a few different dresses before settling on the black one. 

“So,” Waverly says. She crosses her arms over her chest, because it feels weird to make small talk with her tits hanging out. “This is your room.” 

Nicole smiles at her, soft-eyed and warm and Waverly doesn’t think she’ll ever get sick of being smiled at. “Yeah, it is. What do you think?”

“I like it,” Waverly says, and maybe she’s talking more about the girl in the dress in front of her than the decor, but Nicole doesn’t seem to mind. 

Nicole makes this sound in her throat, low and sort of rumbly and pulls Waverly back in close. She kisses at Waverly’s throat, her breasts, and it’s just so - she just wants - 

“You know,” Waverly says. “This is very unfair.” 

Nicole looks up. “What is?”

Waverly plucks at the strap of Nicole’s dress, still firmly in place. Nicole blushes again, says, “Right. Um, I think I need you to unzip me.” 

She turns, and that’s _definitely_ not a terrible view. There’s a zipper down the back of her dress, a long one, and it unzips so far down that Waverly can see the waistband of Nicole’s underwear and _that_ is something she didn’t know she wanted to see, but she really does. 

“How did you get into this thing on your own?” Waverly asks.

Nicole smiles, and honest-to-god _winks_ at her. “I can’t give away all my secrets on the first date,” she says, flirty like maybe she’s a little bit giddy about this, herself.

Waverly’s too far gone to even roll her eyes. She just moves back toward Nicole and kisses her. 

She’s got the fingers of one hand threaded through Nicole’s hair, holding her close, but the other is helping Nicole shimmy out of that dress. She’s too wrapped up in kissing to stop and look - not yet - but she feels the shape of smooth, satiny panties and a bra that feels the same and bare skin under her palms. 

Nicole tears their mouths apart, gasping. “Wave,” she mumbles. It’s only now that Waverly notices the way Nicole’s breathing hard, the way her hands are gripping Waverly’s hip and that expression on her face like she has _ideas._ Waverly doesn’t know what she wants, exactly, but she knows she wants _that_. “I want to-“

“Yes,” Waverly says, unzipping her skirt and shimmying out of her panties. “I want you to.” 

“You don’t even know what I was going to say,” Nicole says. She’s looking at Waverly’s body, watching as she undresses. It means that when she addresses Waverly she’s kind of speaking to her crotch, but honestly, Waverly’s mostly thinking with that part of herself anyway. 

“I know I want to,” she says. “Please.” 

Nicole presses her lips together and grins, and it’s only then that Waverly realizes just how _beautiful_ she is. She’s wearing this matching lingerie set, emerald green and Waverly’s never thought of herself as being someone worth fancy underwear, but apparently Nicole thinks differently. “Okay,” Nicole says, kicking off her shoes before she guides Waverly down toward the bed. 

She has Waverly lay on her back, and then situates herself so that her body is between Waverly’s legs and just _looks at her_. “You’re beautiful,” Nicole whispers. She drags her fingertip along Waverly’s sides, pressing just enough to raise goosebumps. “So beautiful.” 

She’s watching Waverly like Waverly is precious, like Nicole really wants to _see_ her. She’s skirting the line between too-much and just-enough and Waverly’s heart feels so full just being here, like this, knowing this is _happening._

All Waverly can do is sigh. She feels so happy, so _safe_ and there’s a beautiful woman in between her legs and she’s achy, slippery - god, she just wants to be touched. 

She lets her head tip back against the pillows, and she’s half-expecting fingers between her legs but then it’s a touch that’s softer, more dextrous. When she looks down and realizes that it’s Nicole’s _mouth_ she actually whimpers. It’s so good, she’s so worked up already and gosh, she thought she’d done this before but not like this, never like _this_ , she doesn’t think she ever wants this feeling to stop. 

She tries to mumble Nicole’s name, but everything comes out unintelligible, whimpery and broken. She feels touch against her clit, fluttery and perfect, and every so often that disappears and then she feels Nicole’s mouth at her entrance, then back again and it’s so _good_ , she’s so _close_ \- 

Waverly comes with a shout, both hands gripping the back of Nicole’s head and her muscles tensing so hard that she nearly sits up. 

Gradually, Nicole slows her movements, lapping broad, gentle strokes until Waverly’s back down on the bed. She doesn’t quite stop, though. Before Waverly knows it, she’s gone from afterglowy and all the way back to building up again, achy and tense between her thighs. It doesn’t make sense because she’s never, not more than once, but before she can overthink it she’s arching up and shouting and this one is different, _bigger_ , enough that she sees stars and whimpers Nicole’s name, shuddering over and over and over again. 

It feels like forever before Nicole finally stops, finally lets Waverly be still. “Oh, _wow_ ,” Nicole says, grateful, like Waverly just did something for _her._

“Yeah,” Waverly says. She feels foggy-headed, and her words are slurring, a little. She wants to say so much - _thank you_ and _you’re totally incredible at that_ and _I hope I can make you feel half as good_ \- but she can’t quite make herself form words, yet. 

“You ok?” Nicole asks, mouth against her belly. She’s moving up the bed, leaving warm, wet kisses along Waverly’s abdomen, her breasts, her shoulder. When they’re finally eye to eye she cuddles close, this warm solidity that Waverly just _needs_ right now.

“’S really good,” she manages. “So good.” 

“Good,” Nicole says. She laughs and presses her teeth to Waverly’s shoulder, not quite biting. 

It’s a few more long, foggy minutes before Waverly realizes something important: Nicole is virtually naked, pressed up against her side, and she needs to deal with that. 

She rolls onto her side, turning. Her nose bumps up against Nicole’s and they both smile. Experimentally, Waverly drags her hand across Nicole’s shoulder, down her side, ending on her hip. Nicole shivers. “Can I -“

“Yeah,” Nicole says. 

Waverly unhooks Nicole’s bra and watches as she shimmies out of it. The view was great before, but god _damn_ Nicole is even more beautiful the more she sees of her. Her body is so lovely, and her tits are right _there_ and Waverly’s never played with someone else's before but damn if she doesn’t feel ready to try. Nicole settles on her back, watches Waverly for a long moment. It’s not that Waverly doesn’t know what to do, it's just that it's all so good, she's not really sure where to _start._

Gently, Nicole takes Waverly by the wrist and guides her hand up, covering her right breast with Waverly’s palm. She’s so soft, so easy to touch. Waverly runs her thumb tentatively across the nipple, watching it pebble and Nicole sigh at her touch. “Like this?” she asks. 

Nicole’s red-faced, with her lower lip caught in between her teeth. She nods, but in case that’s not enough, says, “Yeah. Yeah, that’s good.” 

Waverly leans forward, feeling bolder. She kisses at Nicole’s breasts, runs her tongue along the underside, experiments with dragging her teeth across the most sensitive parts. She’s never had someone else’s breasts to play with before, and they’re different than hers, so full and so sensitive and this is _fun_ , learning all the ways that Nicole likes to be touched. She bites at the skin just above Nicole’s nipple, sucking in just slightly and Nicole _groans_ , does this thing with her hips so that she kind of rocks them against Waverly's body.

Waverly gasps, and maybe that’s really dorky but she had no idea she could make Nicole _do_ something like that, and it’s pretty amazing. She does it again, and then again on the other side, until Nicole’s chest is littered with tiny bruises and her breath is coming in ragged sighs, which Waverly figures is a pretty good sign. 

Nicole’s panties are the next step. Waverly plucks at the waistband, feeling a bit shy. “Can you take these off?” she asks. 

Nicole does, and oh _fuck_ she’s a natural redhead and it didn’t even occur to Waverly to think about stuff like that, but she likes knowing it. Likes _seeing it_ , and when she reaches out to comb her fingers through those curls Nicole hisses, like that’s already a lot. 

She slips her fingers further down, sliding in between the folds there. It feels a bit like touching herself, but different in all the best ways and she wants to learn _everything_ about this part of Nicole. Waverly’s hand slides a little lower and suddenly she’s in a place where everything feels _hot_ , and it’s so slippery, so _wet_ she can hardly believe it. “Is this all for me?” she whispers, sort of without realizing it. 

Nicole’s hand comes up to Waverly’s shoulder, nails digging in. “Yes,” she whimpers. “All for you.” 

She sounds so breathy, so _aroused_ and not like herself but also _exactly_ like herself, and it’s just. It’s thrilling, thinking of herself, little Waverly Earp, responsible for making someone so wonderful feel this good. 

Waverly touches a little more, traces circles and brings some of that wetness up to find Nicole’s clit, touching it in different ways. She’s not trying to do anything fancy; she just wants to understand what Nicole likes best, and it’s not until Nicole takes her by the wrist and presses herself up against her hand that she remembers there’s sort of an end goal, here. “Waverly, Wave - _please_ ,” she whimpers. 

Waverly wants to - she wants to _so much_ but she doesn’t feel like she has enough information to know how. She licks her lips, takes a breath. “Show me?” she asks. 

Nicole nods. She’s got her eyes open, watching Waverly the whole time, and it's just about the sexiest thing ever. Nicole’s hand moves from Waverly’s wrist to cover her hand, arranges her fingers and guides two of them toward her clit. It’s Waverly touching but it’s sort of the two of them touching, and when they find the right spot Nicole’s eyes slide shut and she _groans._ She moves Waverly’s hand again, guiding so that Waverly gets an idea of how much pressure, how to move. 

Then Nicole’s hand is gone, because it’s fisting in the sheets and it’s just Waverly, making Nicole’s body tense and her mouth hang open and those _sounds_ , wow, she sounds so _good_. Nicole whimpers once, twice, and then she freezes, her whole body suspended for a moment before she sighs her way back down, rocking against Waverly’s touch. 

This, Waverly can figure out. Gradually, she slows the movement of her fingers, letting herself feel the way Nicole is twitching and shuddering against her hand and rubbing until it’s all done. Nicole is so pretty like this - cheeks and chest all blushed-pink, her hair tousled and her lips kiss-swollen - Waverly can hardly believe it. 

“Holy shit,” she whispers. 

Nicole laughs, breathy and sort of afterglowy. “Yeah,” she says, in agreement. “Come here.” 

She opens her arms and Waverly fits herself inside them, letting Nicole hold her tight. “You OK?” Nicole asks, kissing the top of her head. 

Waverly nods. “Yeah,” she says. “Better than just okay.” 

“Good,” Nicole says. 

In a little while, they’ll probably start to get cold - it is winter, and they’re both on top of the covers, naked. Maybe Waverly will stay over (she’d like to stay over) and she can deal with those supper dishes tomorrow. For now, she just wants to stay here, in Nicole’s arms, wrapped together. 

Maybe she even wants to stay like this forever.


End file.
